Love Threatened
by Girlscout22-Chase-Swarek-22
Summary: Elliot's life takes a toll when Dickie goes missing. No clues. Dead ends and desperation. And he knows time is running out. If there is something his job has taught him is that you cant always be lucky


Love threatened

Elliot's life takes a toll when Dickie goes missing. No clues. Dead ends and desperation. And he knows time is running out. If there is something his job has taught him is that you can always be lucky

**Okay so I had a dream about this last night! Weird I know! But I love Elliot's kids. Set around season one fina**le

Chapter 1

Kathy woke up early to start her morning routine; Elliot had already goneto work, which meant that she had to put up with the four children's demand on her own. Maureen and Kathleen were already used to their responsibilities and school. Dickie and Elizabeth were sometimes the ones that needed one extra kick to get out of the house

"Come on kids, all ready, we have to go, it's late!" Kathy said grabbing the twin's backpacks and placing them on their shoulders. The four kids stumbled out the door and into the bus. She was still waving goodbye as the bus disappeared beyond the corner

"Okay so what have we got so far?" Fin asked Elliot, they had found a dead girl's body near a garbage can. She couldn't be more than 6 years old… Elliot instantly thought of Elizabeth, which made him feel dizzy

"Are you okay?" Olivia glanced at her partner worriedly. He had turned white. She placed a hand on his shoulder and then the two of them pulled away from the body "what's wrong?"

"I know that girl" Elliot mumbled. Olivia glanced back to the body "I want to work on the case" he said as Olivia gave him a sympathetic look o

"The cap is going to pull you out if he finds out you know her" she said gravely "is she in school with your kids?" she regretted the question instantly

"So don't tell her" Stabler said harshly "I need bring justice to Lauren, I owe it to her and her parents"

It was not even midday, which meant Lauren should be at school. Safe. Learning

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Olivia asked again. He nodded and then turned to the forensic team "cause of death?"

"She was beaten up, there seems to be sign of her being raped, but there is some harm" the man said. Elliot had to take a deep breath again.

**Brown's**** house **

**July 2 **

"Elliot?" Emily, Lauren's mother answered the door. She seems so oblivious, Olivia made the first move

"There is something we need to tell you" Olivia said as the woman let them in. they took a seat on the couch "when was the last time you saw Lauren?" Elliot looked into her eyes

"Why, did something happen?" Emily asked "Paul dropped her off at my sister's this morning"

"She didn't go to school?" Olivia asked confused. Maybe the kids had had a day off or something

"no, she had chickenpox and since it's best to let kids get sick when they are young, my sister offered to take care of her, so her kids could get sick too" Emily said calmly

"There is no easy way to tell you this" Elliot said sadly "but we found her this morning"

"What do you mean you found her?" She finally sounded alarmed. She should have seem alarmed since they had first asked, Elliot thought

They explained to her that she had been found near a garbage deposit. Elliot struggled with his words, so Olivia took over

"Is there someone who might want to hurt her?" Emily's face had turned to stone. Her hands were shaking

"No!" Emily's voice break "she's a sweet 6 year old girl, she's never done any harm to anyone"

Back at the office, Olivia had kept Elliot secrets safe. But it wouldn't be long until they found a connection between the girl and the detective

"Is there any chance that this girl Lauren went to school with Stabler's kids?" Fin asked Munch

"Why?" Munch asked

"Is this an elementary school id?" Munch glanced at the image on the computer. Olivia glanced at the picture too. She and Elliot shared a look

"Do you know this girl?" Fin asked Elliot

"Do you?" the team stared at him. He nodded slowly

"And why didn't I know this before?" Munch asked Elliot. He shrugged indifferently

"Elliot! Phone call!" the captain said

"Saved by the phone" Fin smiled. Elliot ignored him and then headed to his desk

"Kathy, Kathy slow down" Elliot couldn't make anything out from his wife desperation. He could only make out. Dickie


End file.
